edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Luck of the Ed
"The Luck of the Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 3 and the 71st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tells Ed to hide his magazines. Ed does so, but he forgets where he put the magazines. So now, the Eds have to look all around the Cul-de-Sac to find Eddy's magazines and Eddy wants to make sure he finds them before Kevin does. Plot Edd is once again trying to instill some knowledge into Ed's brain. Edd attempts to demonstrate Galileo's experiment regarding the effects of gravity on objects of different masses. After explaining the premise of the experiment and its findings, he instructs Ed to drop his bowling ball at the same time Edd drops his marble. Giving the signal, Edd proceeds to drop his marble. Ed then releases the bowling ball, several seconds later. Edd takes this in stride, and performs the experiment again. This time, Ed gets his fingers stuck in the ball. Naturally, Ed panics and ends up throwing the ball at Edd, who takes it in the gut and crashes trough a fence. His short flight stops when he hits Eddy's house, out of which Eddy exits, carrying a box. Eddy approaches Ed and hastily instructs him to hide the magazines. After running back inside and getting into an argument with his mother, he returns with a trashcan full of junk and a sombrero on his head. Apparently, his mother is making him clean his room, but luckily, he was able to save his magazines. Ed then returns and tells Eddy he hid them. Eddy is glad to hear this until he learns that Ed can't remember where he put them. This will not do. Eddy seems like he's about to thrash Ed when Edd suggests they retrace Ed's footsteps. As part of this, Ed leads them on a wild-goose chase through the cul-de-sac which leads to a sewer, although Ed's sure the magazines aren't there. When Eddy starts torturing Ed with clothespins, however, Edd has had enough of this nonsense and thinks that the use of forensic science will provide the answer. At this moment, Kevin rides by, and Eddy expresses worry that Kevin is spying on them and trying to steal his magazines before acquiescing to Edd's idea of looking at Ed's body for clues. To this end, Edd has to drag his friends into his basement and prepare a slide of Ed's face. This naturally takes time and is confusing to Eddy, but once Edd is able to scan his friend's dirty face, he finds that Ed has visited the sandbox recently. Hearing this, Eddy leads his friends to the playground. At the playground, they find Jimmy playing in the sandbox. Paranoid, Eddy shakes the boy and asks questions about Kevin, scaring him. Edd tries to act as the voice of reason, but Eddy treats him as a possible traitor. This treatment is not helped by the fact that Kevin calls him over; when Edd comes back, he explains that Kevin wanted to know what time it was, but Eddy doesn't believe this, as Edd doesn't wear a watch. Ed then suddenly declares that he found something, only for him to show that the "something" he dug up is a disgusting, dirty toothbrush that he plans to keep. Paranoid and fed up, Eddy decides that his friends are both on Kevin's side, and takes control of their most valued possessions. A standoff occurs when Eddy holds Ed's eyebrow and Edd's hat over a sewer grate and threatens to dump them unless they can get Kevin out there. Worried, they head over to Kevin's house, and when Kevin slams the door on them, they steal his bike. A confrontation occurs where Eddy demands his magazines, Edd his hat, Kevin his bike, and Ed his eyebrow. The confrontation is abruptly settled when Jonny 2x4 walks by with Plank and the box that held the magazines, and Eddy leaps over to grab them. When he opens the box, however, there is nothing inside, as apparently Ed decided to hide the magazines apart from the box. So once again, the Eds go down the sidewalk, with Ed describing what happened to him when he went to hide the magazines. Trivia *'Goof:' In one frame when the Eds and Kevin are arguing, Ed appears to have two eyebrows. *This episode is included in the Game Boy Advance Video cartridge Cartoon Network Collection Platinum Edition. *This is the second time Edd did not have his hat on. The first time was in "Stop, Look and Ed." *Ed has blue-green eyes, as revealed when his face is under the microscope. *The fate of Eddy's magazines is never revealed. A large quantity of magazines, however, can be seen under Eddy's bed in "The Day the Ed Stood Still," implying that he eventually found them. *When examined under the microscope, Ed's hair is black. In "Over Your Ed", it's ginger. Video See also *Eddy's Magazines *Face Examiner Category:Episodes Category:Season 3